Getting Back
by Mo1357
Summary: Blair's heart broke when Chuck told Raina he loved her. And Raina believed him. It wasn't fake anymore. Blair was no longer the only girl he had ever loved, and she couldn't handle seeing him everyday. So, she transfered to Harvard, finished her schooling and moved out to LA to establish Waldorf Interior Designs on the other side of the country. But now, B's back in UES... R
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

Okay guys you read the summary….or you should have anyway. Tell me, is it a good idea? Are y'all gonna read it if I upload? Tell me in reviews and it'll be up by the end of the day!

xx- Mo


	2. Chapter 1

It was easy to know what pain felt like. But what Blair felt 3 years ago, it was worse than anything. Hearing someone you love try to convince another girl that he was in love with her, well that's worse than pain.

"You. You are sacred to me, I love you," Chuck had told Raina. And she believed him. Hidden behind that curtain, Blair struggled not to whimper. His feelings for Raina weren't fake.

She left the party shortly ever, avoiding everyone at all costs. She went home, wrote the article on "Raina Thorpe's Perfect Valentine's Day" as if she had no connection to Chuck Bass what so ever. _Write what you feel, right?_ she thought bitterly. No connection. No contact. Nothing. She could do that.

Transferring out of Columbia to Harvard for a business degree had been the easy part. Finishing a 4 year degree in 2 years had been slightly harder, but she was Blair Waldorf after all. The move to LA was an impulsive decision. Ruling Harvard had been even easier than getting Manhattan under her thumb. Los Angeles was new, untouched by Upper East Siders, and she had every intent of making the Waldorf name known there too.

It wasn't long before young, new CEO of Waldorf Interior Designs(WID) was on lifestyle magazines and business alike. Being one of the few major, successful woman CEOs had its publicity perks and WID. was on the fast track to becoming an internationally known brand. Blair Waldorf had everything: power, fame, fortune and fashion. What more could a girl ask for?

**Hey there Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl Here with all the latest scoop on the scandalous lives of Manhattan's Elite. What's this I here? Queen B's finally walking the streets of New York again. Thanks for gracing us with your presence again, B, but one can only wonder why you left in the first place. To my loyal readers, you'll be the first to know. Well actually I will. Hope you all enjoyed the recent silent period, because we all know a B means a sting.**

**Xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**

Being in New York was like a bad-luck charm for Blair Waldorf. They had gotten her order wrong and she had ended up with a decaf. As if she could work 16 hour days with non-caffeinated drinks.

"Idiots," she muttered, reaching out to drop her drink in a garbage can. A flash of blonde hair walking down the street sent a strike of panic through her heart. How the hell was she gonna deal with this? The plan was to slip into New York unnoticed, finish up her remodeling deal with the Grand Hotel and return as quickly as possible to the beaches of LA. Naturally, everything was going against her.

The hotel's dealer had to cancel on her. Her lawyer drawing up the contract was calling every 10 minutes to confirm that she'd meet the insane requests. Her heel had broken the minute she stepped of the plane. Her sketch book had been dropped into a dirty puddle by one of her incompetent assistants, whom she immediately lashed out at and fired. And to top it all off, Gossip Girl had reported her entrance into the city before she could mentally prepare herself or tell any of her old friends.

The blonde head finally looked up from her phone and Blair sighed from relief. New York would always be home. The loud noises, big stores would always make her feel happy, but New York was right for her at this point in her life.

It was all the motherChucker's fault. She knew he was engaged now. They news almost sent her over the edge, but she refused to let her past have any effect on her life. She simply threw herself into work again and avoided all thoughts of the Upper East Side and Chuck.

She started going through her purse for her phone, papers rustling alongside fabric swatches when she ran straight into a hard, familiar body.

"Chuck?"


End file.
